Ich brauche dich
by Zebrastreifen
Summary: Manchmal ist alles, was du tust, einfach nicht genug... #friendship #hurt/comfort #slight femmeslash
1. Kapitel 1

**"Wer Worte macht, tut wenig: seid versichert,**  
**Die Hände brauchen wir und nicht die Zungen!"**

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss Emily aus ihrem ohnehin unruhigen Schlaf. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, um die Bedeutung der sirenenhaft wirkenden Melodie zu begreifen, und noch ein paar mehr, bis sie ihr Mobiltelefon schließlich auf dem Nachttischchen ertastet hatte.

Es war zwei Uhr vierunddreißig in der Nacht, doch als FBI-Agentin war sie es gewohnt, zu allen Tages- und vor allem Nachtzeiten erreichbar sein zu müssen.

„Prentiss?"

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hallo? Ist jemand dran?"

Noch immer keine Reaktion.

Emily seufzte.

„Was soll das? Ich leg jetzt auf."

Wimmern.

„JJ? JJ, bist du das?"

„m-hm."

„Was ist los?"

Keine Antwort.

„Jay? Du machst mir Angst! Rede mit mir!"

„Ich ... brauche dich!"

„JJ, was ist passiert?"

„Bitte, Em! Ich...!"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Emily legte auf, grapschte nach einer Hose, die verknittert über einem Stuhl hing, schlüpfte im Laufen hinein, riss irgendeine Jacke von der Garderobe und schlüpfte in die nächstbesten Schuhe, die sie finden konnte. Als sie hastig nach ihrem Autoschlüssel griff, fegte sie dabei die noch ungeöffnete Post der letzten Tage und eine Schale mit Bonbons von der Kommode, machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, alles wieder vom Boden aufzusammeln. Dafür war einfach keine Zeit.

Sämtliche Verkehrsregeln ignorierend raste sie durch die Stadt. Vor dem Gebäude, in dem JJs Apartment lag, stand ein Streifenwagen.

Emily ließ ihren Wagen im absoluten Halteverbot stehen und rannte in die Eingangshalle. Dort malträtierte den Ruf-Knopf des Aufzuges, bis sie schließlich laut fluchend gegen die geschlossenen Türen boxte und zum Treppenhaus sprintete.

Völlig erschöpft erreichte sie JJs Apartment im sechsten Stock und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„JJ? JJ, mach auf! Ich bin da!"

Schritte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Es war nicht JJ.


	2. Kapitel 2

JJ lag schon seit Stunden wach. Ihr Körper schrie nach Schlaf, nach nur einer einzigen Sekunde Erholung, Ruhe, _Frieden_,doch _es ging_ einfach nicht. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Konnte nicht essen. Nicht lächeln.

Ihr war der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen worden, und jetzt fiel sie. Doch anstatt endlich auf irgendwo aufzuschlagen, Halt zu finden, fiel sie immer weiter. Und fiel. Und fiel.

Es hörte gar nicht mehr auf.

Bisher hatte es ihr geholfen, zu weinen. Die Tränen hatten die Schwere von ihr genommen, sie zumindest für einen kurzen Moment befreit, und manchmal hatte sie es sogar geschafft, sich in den Schlaf zu weinen. Und wenn sie dann von Will geträumt hatte und von Henry, wie sie alle zusammen lachten, herumalberten, _lebten, _dann war alles wieder gut. Für einen kurzen, winzigen Moment. Bis sie aufwachte. Allein. Das Bett neben ihr leer und kalt.

Anfangs hatte sie sich jedes Mal gegen den Gedanken gewehrt, dass das alles die Realität war. Dann schlich sie sich auf Zehenspitzen in die Küche, doch sie hörte ihren Sohn dort niemals wieder kichern, weil er sich in einer Schublade oder einem Fach vor Will versteckt hatte, der ihn suchen musste. Und spätestens, wenn sie dann ins Kinderzimmer ihres Sohnes tapste, und auch dort niemand war; Will nicht ans Nachttischchen gelehnt eingeschlafen war, als er Henry eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen hatte, brach die Realität über JJ herein.

Die Gewissheit, dass sie Momente wie diese nie wieder erleben würde.

Spätestens dann war sie weinend zusammengebrochen und so lange liegen geblieben, bis sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war und alles wieder von vorne anfing.

JJ war mehr als ein Mal mit Fluffy, dem Kuschelhasen ihres Sohnes, im Arm aufgewacht, ohne sich erinnern zu können, ihn geholt zu haben. Und manchmal war es nicht nur Fluffy gewesen, den sie im Arm hielt, sondern Emily.

Emily, die mitten in der Nacht aus einem Gefühl heraus zu ihr gefahren und sie mit tränennassen Wangen auf dem Fußboden gefunden, sich dazugelegt und sie einfach nur festgehalten hatte.

JJ konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie ihr den Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung gegeben hatte. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob. Doch _wie_ Emily jedes Mal ins Haus kam, war ihr völlig egal. Es reichte ihr, _dass_ sie es tat.

Denn wenn JJ die Wärme eines anderen Menschen neben sich spürte, während sie schlief, dann hielt der Traum länger an. Und selbst wenn sie das unvermeidliche Aufwachen irgendwann einholte, war sie nicht allein. Emily hielt sie nicht nur _fest_, sondern auch _zusammen_.

Doch das allein schien nicht mehr genug zu sein.

JJ richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf. Sie spürte, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte. Sonst hatte sie so viel auf einmal gefühlt, dass sie oft glaubte, zu zerreißen, doch jetzt fühlte sie ... gar nichts.

Und diese Leere war überwältigender als alle Schreie, alle Tränen zusammengenommen.

JJ glaubte, von irgendetwas verschlungen zu werden. Ausgesaugt, wie von einem Vampir, der am Ende nur noch ihre leere Hülle übriglassen würde. Aber JJ konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Hatte keine Schreie mehr übrig. Keine Tränen.

Sie fühlte, wie sie in sich zusammenfiel, und konnte überhaupt nichts dagegen tun.

Und dieses Nichts, das sie aufzufressen drohte, war schlimmer als der ganze Schmerz, den sie ertragen hatte.

JJ wusste nicht, was es war, dass sie dazu veranlasste, einfach loszurennen. Wegzurennen.

Sie dachte erst gar nicht darüber nach, ob sie aus einem bloßen Instinkt heraus rannte, oder ob es ein rationaler Gedanke war, der sie vor dieser Leere warnte.

Sie rannte einfach.

Und rannte.

Und rannte.

Und sie spürte nicht, wie der Regen auf sie hinab prasselte.

Sie spürte nicht, wie sich winzige Steinchen in ihre nackten Sohlen bohrten.

Sie spürte die Kälte nicht, die ihren Körper hochkroch.

Ja, Jennifer Jereau spürte _gar nichts_.


	3. Kapitel 3

Emily schlug die Augen auf, ohne zu wissen, warum. Ihr Blick wanderte verschlafen zum Nachttischchen, die Leuchtziffern des Weckers zeigten kurz nach zwei an. Sergio schlief brav am Fußende des Bettes, statt ihr mit seinen Krallen das Gesicht zu zerkratzen, weil er nicht damit einverstanden war, dass sie das Kopfkissen für sich beanspruchte, und offensichtlich brannte auch das Haus nicht.

Doch erst als ein weiteres lautes Summen die Stille durchbrach, wusste Emily, was sie aufgeweckt hatte. Jemand war an der Tür!

Hastig sprang sie aus dem Bett und gab ihrem Kater dabei versehentlich einen so starken Schubs, dass er laut maunzend protestierte, doch Emily beachtete Sergio nicht, sondern rannte zur Tür.

Eigentlich hatte sie schon beim Blick auf die Uhr gewusst, dass es JJ sein musste; niemand sonst würde so spät noch bei ihr auftauchen, ohne vorher angerufen zu haben. Der Anblick ihrer Freundin überraschte sie aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

JJ war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, ihre Haare klebten in triefenden Strähnen in ihrem Gesicht und das weiße Shirt, das sie trug, war mehr als durchsichtig.

Doch was Emiy _wirklich_ verstörte, waren JJs Augen.

Ihr Blick war völlig leer, und das machte ihr wahnsinnig Angst.

Sie wusste, wie sehr JJ in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten seit dem Tod von Will und Henry gelitten hatte, doch selbst weinend auf dem Fußboden zusammengekauert hatte sie nie so zerbrechlich gewirkt wie in diesem Augenblick.

„JJ? Was ist passiert?"

Keine Reaktion.

Emily griff nach JJs Hand, streichelte sanft mit ihrem Daumen üben den Handrücken.

„Jay, ..." Emily seufzte. „Komm erst mal rein, okay?"

Ohne zu antworten, folgte JJ ihr in die Wohnung.

Emily schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Versuchte, ihrer Freundin in die Augen zu sehen, doch diese wich ihrem Blick aus.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Blonden und nahm sie in den Arm.

JJ erwiderte die Umarmung nicht nur, sondern klammerte sich an Emily fest wie eine Ertrinkende an einem Stück Treibholz.

„Ich bin da, JJ."

Wieder bekam sie keine Antwort, doch immerhin spürte sie ein Kopfnicken.

Der Grund, warum sich Emily irgendwann vorsichtig aus der Umarmung löste, war nicht, weil auch ihr eigenes Shirt inzwischen völlig durchnässt war, sondern weil die das Gefühl hatte, JJ loslassen zu können, ohne dass sie in sich zusammenfiel.

Doch diese Leere in ihren Augen blieb.

„Wir holen dir erstmal ein paar frische Sachen zum Anziehen, okay? Du bist klitschnass!"

Emily fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos – ein Gefühl, mit dem sie noch nie hatte umgehen können. Sie musste etwas tun – irgendwas! Doch das einzige, womit sie sicher war JJ helfen zu können, war zu verhindern, dass sie sich eine Erkältung oder sogar eine Lungenentzündung einfing.

Dennoch hielt dieses Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit an, denn Emily wusste, ein paar trockene Kleider würden nichts daran ändern können, dass ein betrunkener Fahrer mit über einhundert Kilometern pro Stunde auf die Gegenspur gerast war und den Wagen, mit dem Will und Henry gerade vom Flughafen nach Hause fuhren, frontal gerammt hatte... oder daran, dass beide sofort tot gewesen waren, während der Verursacher des Unfalls nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen hatte. Man konnte nicht einfach einen Föhn einstecken und damit die Schuld wegblasen, die sich JJ am Tod ihrer Familie gab, weil sie Will dazu gedrängt hatte, schon einen Tag früher als geplant aus New Orleans zurückzufliegen.

Emily hatte alles getan, um für ihre Freundin da zu sein, sie zu halten, zu _heilen_, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie JJ ansah, wusste sie, dass es immer noch nicht genug war. Und bis sie herausgefunden hatte, womit sie JJ wirklich helfen konnte, mussten diese Kleinigkeiten wohl oder übel reichen...

Vorsichtig nahm sie JJ an die Hand und führte sie ins Badezimmer. „Zieh die nassen Sachen aus und trockne dich schon mal ab, okay? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Und Emily hielt ihr Versprechen. Kam ein paar Minuten später mit ein paar warmen Kleidungsstücken unter dem Arm zurück. Klopfte an die Tür. Und klopfte. Und klopfte. Und klopfte.

Doch JJ reagierte nicht...


	4. Kapitel 4

„JJ? Ist alles in Ord..."

Emily verstummte. Natürlich war es das nicht! Was für eine dämliche Frage. JJ hatte ihren Mann verloren, ihren Sohn, ihr Lächeln... Sie war zu weniger als einem Schatten ihrer selbst geworden, unheimlich blass und unheimlich dünn, weil sie kaum noch aß. Einmal hatte Emily JJ auf dem Küchenfußboden liegend gefunden, zusammengekauert und weinend, einen Kinderlöffel mit Dinosaurier-Prägung am Stiel umklammernd. Der Tisch war für drei Personen gedeckt gewesen.

Ein anderes Mal hatte Emily ihrer Freundin etwas Gutes tun wollen und Frühstück gemacht. JJ hatte sie angeschrien wegen der Schale, in die sie den Joghurt umgefüllt hatte. HENRY'S Lieblingsschale nämlich, die kein anderer hatte benutzen dürfen. Im Streit hatte JJ dann aus Versehen das Frühstückstablett vom Nachttisch gefegt und sämtliches Geschirr war auf dem Fußboden zerbrochen. Emily hatte ewig gebraucht, um ihr die Scherben der Kinderschüssel wegzunehmen, ohne JJ oder sich selbst dabei zu verletzen.

Emily war inzwischen einiges gewöhnt. Wenn sie JJ nicht auf Anhieb finden konnte, sah sie immer als nächstes in Henrys Lieblingsverstecken nach, denn sie hatte ihre Freundin mehr als ein Mal in der mit einer Wolldecke ausgelegten Ecke hinter der Couchlandschaft gefunden, wo sie – Fluffy umklammernd – dasaß und weinte. Dann war da noch das eine Mal, als JJ in der Waschküche zusammengebrochen war, nachdem sie kein einziges Kleidungsstück mehr hatte finden können, das Wills Geruch noch nicht verloren hatte.

Es mochte grausam klingen, doch Emily hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, JJ weinend in irgendeiner Nische aufzufinden. Nicht, dass es ihr nicht immer noch jedes Mal das Herz brach, sie so zu sehen, doch die Dinge waren _berechenbar_ geworden. Natürlich wechselten die Schauplätze, und JJ weinte auch nicht _immer_, wenn Emily sie fand. Manchmal saß sie nur da und starrte apathisch auf irgendeinen Gegenstand – eines von Henrys Plüschtieren oder auch nur eine von Wills Socken, die sie gelegentlich an den unmöglichsten Orten fand. Dann wieder wand sie sich in Krämpfen auf den Boden, und ab und zu war sie von alledem schon so erschöpft, dass sie schon irgendwo eingeschlafen war, wenn Emily kam.

Doch im Allgemeinen war Emily darauf vorbereitet zu sehen, was sie sah, und zu hören, was sie hörte, wenn sie JJs Haus betrat oder diese mitten in der Nacht vor ihrer Tür stand – so wie heute.

Aber als die Badezimmertür plötzlich von Innen geöffnet wurde, erstarrte Emily,

denn das definitiv Letzte, womit sie gerechnet hätte, war, dass JJ splitternackt vor ihr stehen und versuchen würde, sie zu küssen...


	5. Kapitel 5

„JJ?"

„Bitte!"

Emily schüttelte den Kopf, wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Jaye, ..."

„Em, bitte! Du hast gesagt, du würdest _alles_ tun!"

„Aber _das _doch nicht!"

„Ich muss irgendwas fühlen, Em. Ich..."

JJs Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass sie kaum weitersprechen konnte.

„... ich brauch das, Emily. _Bitte_."

Erneutes Kopfschütteln, doch diesmal trat die Brünette einen Schritt auf JJ zu.

„Ich werde das nicht tun, Jayje. Ich bleibe bei dir, solange du willst. Aber ich kann das nicht, verstehst du?" Emily schluckte. Der Verzweiflung in JJs Augen war überwältigend.

„Du willst nicht _mich_, sondern Will. Du willst, dass _er_ es ist, der dich berührt. Aber das wird nicht funktionieren! Du kannst ihn nicht zurückholen, JJ. Er ist tot!"

„... aber..."

„Kein aber."

Emilys Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch, doch trotzdem war er voller Liebe. Liebe und Angst.

JJ schluckte.

Der ganze Schmerz brach über sie herein, begrub sie unter sich.

Und mit dem Schmerz kamen die Tränen zurück.

JJ drehte sich weg, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Zitterte.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„JJ?"

„LASS MICH!"

Emily zog ihre Hand zurück.

Zögerte.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun, JJ. Aber was ich noch viel weniger will ist, dass du dir selbst weh tust. Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du _meinen_ Namen schreien würdest, und nicht seinen. Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass es nicht noch viel mehr kaputtmachen würde, wenn du die Augen aufmachst und MICH siehst anstatt Will."

Sie blickte ihre Freundin herausfordernd an, doch diese reagierte nicht.

Emily nickte bestätigend, doch in dieser Geste lag nichts Überhebliches, im Gegenteil. Irgendetwas in ihr hasse sich dafür, JJ all das sagen zu müssen. Nichts für sie tun zu können.

Schwäche war schon immer etwas gewesen, womit Emily nicht umgehen konnte. Sie brauchte das Gefühl, etwas verändern zu können; das Richtige zu tun. Aus diesem Grund war sie ja überhaupt erst zur BAU gekommen! Doch hier war sie völlig hilflos.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Worte JJ verletzt hatten.

Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie noch weit mehr Schaden angerichtet hätte, wenn sie JJs Bitte nachgekommen wäre.

Sie hatte richtig gehandelt.

Hatte getan, was nötig war, um JJ vor sich selbst zu schützen.

Emily ging es nicht um sich selbst.

Sie hatten ihren Körper schon mehr als nur ein Mal benutzt, um irgendein Ziel zu erreichen.

Und diesmal hätte _sie_ sich nicht in eine Scheinwelt flüchten müssen, um die Berührungen zu ertragen.

Doch Emily wusste, dass es nicht diese Art von Freundin war, die JJ brauchte.

Mochte ja sein, dass sich ihr Körper nach mehr sehnte, doch es wäre einfach nicht richtig gewesen.

JJ hätte sich früher oder später dafür geschämt, verachtet, und Emily wollte ihr das nicht antun.

Das war es nicht wert.

Auch wenn es JJ war, die gekommen war, um Emily zu benutzen, wäre sie es gewesen, die das Gefühl gehabt hätte, ihre Freundin zu missbrauchen, wenn sie auf deren Angebot eingegangen wäre.

_Das _war nicht JJ.

Die JJ, die sie kannte, würde Will für immer lieben.

Würde sich nach _seinen _Berührungen sehnen, nicht nach _ihren_.

Sie wusste, sie würde JJ nur so lange würde helfen können, wie sie ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Nur so lange, wie die Umarmungen das Unschuldige, Tröstliche behielten.

Obwohl JJ buchstäblich zum Greifen nah war, schien sie meilenweit entfernt. Sie hatte Emily den Rücken zugewandt, war wieder gefangen in ihrer Welt aus Schmerz und Trauer.

Vorsichtig legte Emily ihrer Freundin ein Badetuch um die Schultern, und JJ wickelte sich augenblicklich fest in den Stoff ein; versuchte, sich zu verstecken, zu verschwinden.

Weinte.

Schluchzte.

Zerbrach.

Und sehnte sich zurück nach der Leere, dem Nichts.


End file.
